Surprise, Surprise
by Ayame-knight
Summary: She has this secret that no one should know. but when everyone including enemy find out, how will she protect the one she care about if she the one that will bring the trouble.
1. Chapter 1

im rewriting ep 5 so some stuff will be the same more like the begaining and some will change so to story near the end of the chapter i dont own soul eater

* * *

A Sound Soul Dwells Within a Sound Mind and a Sound Body

* * *

Normal Pov

"I see is there something i can help you with," Stein said.  
"Your the one the turn Sid in a zombie right?" Maka asked.  
"Yea is there a problem with that."  
"Why did u do it, is it that u have a problem with the DWMA or something."  
"No I'm a scientist there experiment everywhere and the dose include myself."

Maka start getting a strange feeling

"Soul do u feel that." Maka said.  
"No what" soul says."  
"Ahh i see now i see a soul that careless and arrogant and another that brave and strong will there see to be in resonated but the too diffent for each other." Stein said.  
"Your a mister then only the best can see the character of the soul." maka said.  
"HEY THE ONLY SOUL THAT YOU SHOULD BE SEEING IS MINE YAHOO!"Blackstar yelled.  
"Your soul love attention and a bit wild it would be hard for that type of soul to find a partner."Stein said.  
"I DONE LISTENING TO YOU!"

Blackstar run to stein and kick him but Stien block the attack punching black star to the ground.

"BLACKSTAR!" Tsubaki yelled.  
"Your the wild one partner your soul shows me that your willing to let other have there way"Stein said.

Spirit pov at Chupa Cabra's

"SAKE!"

back to the others normal pov

fight

"Your must be scythe mister Maka where did i hear that name before Ahh your mother was a mister and your Spirit daughter ain't u." Stein said.  
"Who Spirit?" soul asked.  
"That the name of my father before he became a Death scythe." Maka said.  
"Your mother did stop my great experiments." Stein said.

fight stein on the rolly chair confront the make blocks channeling his soul.

"What just happen?" Maka said.

normal with Lord Death

"What just happen did he just attack them with his soul don't u need a weapon to do that" Kid said.  
"Yep but there some who don't need to" Lord Death Said.

back with other

"Now how should I start the experiment?" Stein said.

Maka attack Stein easily block, Maka falls, soul changes back, Stein grab Maka be one of her hair ties, blackstar throw Tsubaki in 5 pointed giant ninja star at Stein, missing him but cut Maka hair tie.

"watch where u throw Tsubaki!" maka said.  
"Sorry about that" Blackstar said.

with Lord Death

"They need help liz patty let go." Kid said  
"Kid u cant get involved your not a student." Lord Death Said.  
"Then begin of now im now a student."  
"Wait here kid and just watch."  
"Find"

with others

Stein pov

'looking in there soul one more the might fail this' finally Maka soul.

'her soul seem worried about something it started after wild one attack.'

she whisper "the hair tie."

'interesting she worried about that so why not get the other to let see what happens' smirking.

Maka pov

'his soul seem interested in something but what never mind.'

i see him running to me gaping me arms.

"you will be my experiment why don't we start with putting your hair down." Stein said.  
"no don't let me go LET ME GO!"  
"MAKA!" everyone yelled.

but it was to late stein took out make hair tie out and something happen no thought would happen.

* * *

is it good yes noo maybe please do tell


	2. Chapter 2

_"Are you ok?"_  
_"Yeah, Im tired."_  
_(T)orn apart _  
_(I)nsecure _  
_(R)eally faking my smile _  
_(E)xtremely sad _  
_(D)rowning in my tears _  
**_-unknown_**

* * *

Recaps

"you will be my experiment why don't we start with putting your hair down." Stein said.  
"no don't let me go LET ME GO!"  
"MAKA!" everyone yelled.

but it was to late stein took out make hair tie out and something happen no thought would happen.

* * *

_**A Sound Soul Dwells Within a Sound Mind and a Sound Body**_

* * *

black ribbon surround maka body which turn into a short black kimono that extends to mid-thigh with a white nagajuban under it with white headpieces called kenseikan her look change as well she now had waist length jet black with red highlight that wavy and messy blood red eyes hourglass figure with breast that would be at least a c cup

Soul said," Maka is that you?"  
Maka replies, "well of course, it me can't you sense my soul? Soul."  
Blackstar say, "well well i see your back to your true self huh Maka."  
"Yea i know it been year since i been like this wasn't it since i was about 4 last time"  
"I'll say that about right"  
"so the only one that not injured is Tusbaki right?"  
"What you talking about Maka I'm a god I'm still able to fight"  
"Well this is intersing im guessing those hair ties held great amount of your soul is that right?" Stein asked.  
"exactly"

with Spirit pov

enjoying my sake being drunk to care but something caught my eyes a black ribbon then i relive maka change i ran up to the a window and called Lord Death

with Kami (maka mother) pov

being in London was lovely enjoying the sunny day and i look at the Big Ben it say 1:09 but the next thing i see is a black ribbon floating in front of me then i knew that belong to maka i ran to the closed bathroom since not many people here now about weapons and misters once i got to one oi called Lord Death.  
something happen to maka i just know it

Kid pov

"Maka wow i didn't think u would change that much"  
i asked "What just happen father?"  
Liz said "Lord Death what going on?"

then the mirror started to have 2 ripple on it father walk up touching the 2 ripples then the image of father current Death Scythe and a woman i never seen before she had ash bloned hair and red eyes

normal pov

"has something happen to maka?"

"Lord Death we need to know what happening"  
"your right but i think it better if your here to talk about this"  
they both nod "k ill come first then cheater ass can come after me"  
the Kami come then Spirit "please Lord Death What happen"  
Lord Death point to the mirror "send us there Lord Death"

with other

"now i think you should quite now huh"  
"strong are we"  
"well it seen that you cant win right so why not we finish this"  
"but your weapon to weak to fight and i don't think your cant work with the other weapon so how?"  
"now who said i need a weapon."  
"you telling me that you can use your soul like the wild one over there"  
"no i have something better to use"

maka lift her right arm then a white blade running to attack Stein. Stein was shock for a minute but maka attack stop when she saw that her mother blocking the attack with her father in him weapon form.

* * *

dont own soul eater only this plot


	3. Chapter 3

_a good man can make you feel sexy, strong, and able to take in the world _  
_oh wait sorry..._  
_that's wine, wine dose that._

_**-unknown**_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

maka lift her right arm then a white blade running to attack Stein. Stein was shock for a minute but maka attack stop when she saw that her mother blocking the attack with her father in him weapon form.

* * *

**A Sound Soul Dwells Within a Sound Mind and a Sound Body**

* * *

"Mama what how what going on?" Maka said.  
"Maka stop!" Kami said.  
"But mama Lord Death send us here."  
"Do you think Lord Death would send you to get the most powerful mister soul to grad from the DWMA?"  
"No i guess not but mama then why."  
"Did u forget this is a test?" Sid said.  
"So all this was for nothing."  
"No maka but we should get you and the other to get in the infirmity." Kami said.

•With Lord Death

"Father will you explain what going on?" Kid said.  
"I'm not the one that have the right to tell you it but to maka and her parent to to tell you and i dont think they want to tell anyone." Lord Death relied.  
"But father why and who is she?"  
"Her name is Maka Albarn a mister but also a weapon that all i can tell."

With other

"Stein can u give maka her hair tie." Kami said.

Stein handed the item to her maka which she put it in her hair.

Maka roots started to turn ash blonde then the rest of her hair. Her clothing had a soft glow which shattered like glass then here skirt, white shirt, and yellow vest was on her body. Eyes no longer blood red, going back to being flat chested.

"Mama how long are you going to wear the wig?" Maka said.  
"Hmm i don't know i didn't think of taking it off but i do think it a good time to."

Kami pulled the wig off and let her black hair fall.

Up in the sky

'Interesting girl there she might be some use.'

At Death Room

Everyone was in the death room except soul and blackstar they were in the infirmity

"Well maka you have change a lot." Lord Death.  
"Thank it felt good to be like that again." Maka said  
"Uh maka why are you like that anyways." Tsubaki asked  
"Oh ah Tsubaki i can't say but to tell the you truth i don't know either."

Maka pointed to her parent and Lord Death the said

"It was them that made the decision for me so i don't know the only reason i agreed was because of Lord Death and mama telling me i should now that i think about it can u tell me why."  
"Lord Death what do you think?" Spirit asked.  
"Hmm well she been like this for almost ten years now."Lord Death said.  
"Do you think it okay Lord Death?" Kami asked.  
"I think it okay but we should wait tomorrow so we can tell soul and black star and we should see if we can find you a mister Maka."

* * *

boring i know but flashback next chapter  
**i don't own soul**** eater****  
**next you need to watch ep 6 cuz it take place after that


	4. Chapter 4

_You don't understand anything, do you? The most important thing isn't power, it isn't courage, it isn't even having friends! The only thing that matters is that you can rely on ME._  
_**-Blackstar**_

* * *

Recap:  
"Hmm well she been like this for almost ten years now."Lord Death said.  
"Do you think it okay Lord Death?" Kami asked.  
"I think it okay but we should wait tomorrow so we can tell soul and black star and we should see if we can find you a mister Maka."

* * *

**A Sound Soul Dwells Within a Sound Mind and a Sound Body**

* * *

_**•the next day after school**_

"So do you mind me asking why you face off against Death the kid?" Maka asked.  
"Well it was more of Blackstar wanted to and i got drag into it" Soul replied.  
"Wow soul just wow."  
"What you now how he is."  
"True i did grow up with him."  
"Oh Maka and Soul there you are." Sid yelled.  
"Oh hi Sid is there something we can help you with"  
"Yea i was told to tell you to go to the Death room and wait there until Lord Death come back"  
"Okay thanks"  
"Tusbaki and Blackstar need to be there as well"  
"Okay we tell them"

_**•few minute later**_

"Tusbaki Blackstar" Maka yelled.  
"Oh hi Maka soul" Tusbaki said.  
"Lord Death want us to wait for him in the Death room"  
"wonder why" Soul said.  
"I thought you would know come on"

As they walk Maka and Tusbaki were talking about the new kids. While in the back soul and blackstar were talking about what Lord Death wanted to talk about.

"BET IT CAUSE WE BEAT HIS SON HAHAHA"  
"I know right"

Tusbaki thought 'there they go again. While ''baka' was maka thought:

"Maka-Chop your should know the reason is because were gonna tell ya why I'm in this form"

Once they arrived Sprint was there waiting for them. Few other teacher were there like Kami, Stein, Sid, Lord Death and surprising also Death the Kid and the twin pistols.

"I thought your were taking your son home Lord Death?" Maka asked.  
"I was but i remembered that he should be here to have a Grim Reaper lesson so i bought him here." Lord Death said.  
"I see i don't mind at all."  
"Well that good to here i didn't want this to be a big deal."  
"Well Lord Death should we tell everyone now?"  
"Okay the reason Maka like this is because," Sprint started.

* * *

_**~Flashback**_

_A four year old (true form) Maka was walking in the park with her parents_

_"Seem like you cant wait to see if your a weapon or mister Maka"_  
_"Yea mama i want to know what i am."_  
_"Of course maka"_

_They when in a forest no one like to go in the forest it seem scary, dark, but unknown to everyone if you when deep if the forest there was a small open meadow that grew rare flowers, there was a small cliff about 15 feet tall which had a waterfall with a huge clean blue river under it with trees surrounding the area._

_"So maka what to you want to try first mister powers or weapon?"_  
_"i want to try mister first?"_  
_"Okay let see if you can sense a soul breath look a the person try to feel energy in them"_  
_"I see something blue like a flame there two if them"_  
_"Good your seeing mine and your father soul so it seem that your a mister Maka."_  
_"Mama is it alright if i try weapon to?"_  
_"But we know your a mister maka y do you want to try?"_  
_"I don't know but something inside of me want to try."_  
_"Well okay hun you can try."_  
_"okay Maka look in yourself do you feel energy?"_

_Maka only nodded. her parent were surprise with that answer but continued._

_"okay try to feel it try to hold it."_

_A small glass it am started to form out of her arm them a white blade started to form. Shocking both parent but they were so proud of there. A year has pass and Maka has learn how to control her weapon and mister side of her. but she was pretty good it seem as if she was training for a few years but no matter what it been a year and was only four years old. One day in the afternoon her parent took her to the meadow where she been training but:_

_"finally your here i been waiting for you"_

_pause on flashback_

* * *

"What happens?" Everyone yelled.  
"Wait, were getting there gosh you cant wait can you?" Lord Death said.  
"No now continues."  
"Fine." Kami Said.

* * *

well ill end it here

i gonna go eat out with famliy

cuz it my b-day

**i dont own soul eater**

if i did this would happen in the story

i might update tomorrow too


	5. Chapter 5

_I ll take a potato chip AND EAT IT!_  
_**-Light Yagami** _

_(Death Note)_

* * *

**Recap:**  
_"finally your here i been waiting for you"_

_pause on flashback_

_"What happens?" Everyone yelled._  
_"Wait, were getting there gosh you cant wait can you?" Lord Death said._  
_"No now continues."_  
_"Fine." Kami Said._

* * *

_**A Sound Soul Dwells Within a Sound Mind and a Sound Body**_

* * *

_Flashback continued_

_"Who are you?" Kami asked._  
_"I'm Branwen." The witch said._  
_"What do you want?"_  
_'I'm here for your daughter"_

_Kami push Maka behind her._

_"And why that?" Spirit asked._  
_"your daughter is one of kind she powerful for her age she can help with a lot of things."_  
_"Well, sorry but you can't have her."_  
_"Oh and who going to stop me?"_  
_"Well, we are"_

_Sprint change in his weapon form._

_"Maka run!"_

_Maka had a confused face looking between her parents._

_"Maka go head to the DWMA, and tell Lord Death what happen." Kami said._  
_"Maka go now" Spirit yelled._

_With that Maka ran as fast a she could._

_"no you don't" Branwen said._

_Branwen sent a shadow that resemble a black raven it started to chase Make but Kami slash the shadow which faded into little pieces._

_"I'm the one your fighting your also aren't touching my daughter" Kami said._  
_"We see about that"_

_Maka was out of sight by them she was already half way there she been running as fast as she could. She took a minute to catch her breath, as she did that she look and saw a few raven have followed her she knew they were the witch so she kept running to the academy. She entered the school and head to the death room. she knock on the door._

_"Come in."_

_Maka entered the room._

_"Maka what bring you here and where your parents?"_

_Maka told him the story. Lord death went to the mirror and touch to see a image of her parent fight the witch._

_"Maka are your hurt?"_  
_"No just tried"_  
_"That would be normal since you ran all the way here. Go to the infirmity and get some rest."_  
_"Okay"_

_Maka walk out the door to go to the Lord Death thought well Maka okay as he watch he leave then turn to the mirror to watch the fight of Kami and Spirit vs. the witch._

**_An hour later_**

_Kami and sprint came back to the DWMA. they were happy they were able to defeat the witch and her soul made Spirit into a death scythes. as they reach the death room the knock on the door once they enter the were greeted by lord death._

_"Sir how Maka" Spirit asked._  
_'Tried she in the infirmity to sleep"_

_They were able to calm down_

_"Lord death we defeated the witch" Kami said._  
_"And wasn't that the last soul you need" Lord Death said._  
_"Yes sir I'm now a death scythes now" Spirit said._  
_"Good for you"_  
_"Sir about Maka..." Kami started._  
_"Your worried about her right"_  
_"She young and another witch may come again"_  
_"But we don't want to hide her form the world is there something we can do" Spirit said._  
_"Your two make good point i think we should have her soul at a low level that way she will have one side of her either mister or weapon but it going to be she should remember how the other her work"_  
_"So how are we going to make this work?" Kami asked._  
_"I'll make an item that she wear and she should never take off her soul will be greatly sealed away by the object"_  
_"What will be the item sir"_  
_"What dose she always were"_  
_"Well what about a hair-ties" Spirit said._  
_"That should do, okay bring here her tomorrow i have them done by then"_

**_next day_**

_"Maka were going to see Lord Death today" Kami said._  
_"Okay"_

_They got to the death room._

_"Maka your remember yesterday right"_

_Maka nod_

_"Well we don't want that to happen again" Spirit said._  
_"So were going to give you this" Lord Death said._  
_Lord death handed the hair-ties to Maka "what will they do?" Maka asked._  
_they going to hold great amount of your soul so no one will know that your a weapon and a mister you will have one of the power and it change your looks okay"_  
_"Please Maka never take these off" Kami said._  
_"I wont mama, mama can you put them on me"_  
_"Sure"_

_and the fake Maka was born._

_end of flashback_

* * *

"So Maka that why your like this?" Soul asked.  
"Yep" Maka smile  
"Uh Maka"  
everyone was looking a Tusbaki  
"What is it Tusbaki? Maka asked.  
"Well i was wondering are you going to return to your true self or stay the same?

* * *

well go another chapter

tell me if it coming out okay

**i dont own soul eater**


	6. Chapter 6

_Lying tears hurt others,lying smiles hurt one s self._  
**_C.C _**

_(Code Geass)_

* * *

**Recap:**  
"So Maka that why your like this?" Soul asked.  
"Yep" Maka smile.  
"Uh Maka"  
everyone was looking a Tusbaki "What is it Tusbaki? Maka asked.  
"Well i was wondering are you going to return to your true self or stay the same?

* * *

**A Sound Soul Dwells Within a Sound Mind and a Sound Body**

* * *

Maka pov

"I wasn't planing to" I Said.  
"Well Maka we should still fine you a mister just in case it needed." Lord Death said.  
"Maka why not change back, and transform to your weapon form." Mama said.  
"Okay." I said.

I pulled out my hair-tie. Black ribbon surround my body.

* * *

**maka was dress like this**

.blog spot -R Bhn-_T OdO I/UP wmrlS IbJI/AA AAAAA AMlo/ m94 j9m q_aG I/s1 600/anime+ girl+ with +cat .j pg

**(if you cant still see it put anime girl with pet cat on google and it be the first pic of a girl with a brown hat and flower on the first line remove space too)**

* * *

"Wow Maka that pretty." Tusbaki stated.  
"Oh thank you."  
"Wow i love it, it really cute" The short one of Kid's weapons.  
"Thank you uh"  
"Patty and this is my sister Liz" Patty said, as she pointed to the older sister.

**normal pov**

there was tiny hint of a blush on Soul's and Kid's cheek but no one was able to see them.

"So are you going to transform for us or not" Soul complained.  
"Fine, fine, mama do you mind catching me? Maka said.  
"Not at all"

Maka grab her mother hand. She glowed white then her form turn into two separate swords the blade, hilt and tsuba turn completely white. The tsuba was a hollow snowflake-like circle, and a white ribbon forms from the pommel (Rukia Kuchiki from bleach Zanpakuto/sword in Shikai form there just two of the sword).

"Wow Maka what a beautiful form" Tusbaki said.  
"Totally cool" Soul said.  
"Pretty" Patty said.

Then Maka reflection came out of the swords but they each showed half of her body.

"that not all guys, mama"  
"right"

Kami put the hilt of the two sword close to each other the ribbons started to become one which glow turning to a white chain, the hilt started to glow and became longer,the blade started to curve two Kusarigama-like weapons, each with two scythe blades, with one inverted, giving it the resemblance of a pinwheel. The blades are connected to a spiked rod tethered together by the long chain (Shūhei Hisagi from bleach Zanpakuto/sword in Shikai form it just white).

Kid pov

wow she has perfect symmetry.

normal pov

"so what you think"  
"impressive"

Maka change back to her human form.

"Maka can i try to wield you" Sid asked.  
"Sure" Maka replied.

Maka change but the moment she was change for Sid to catch but the moment he tried to he want able to lift her maka fell to grown.

"Seem you can wield me Sid." Maka said.  
"Man i would have loved to be able to" Sid said.  
"May i tried?"Stien asked.  
"why not"

Maka change again the the moment Stein grabbed hold of her his hand started to burn.

"Look like you can't handle her as well." Lord Death said.  
"I BET I CAN IT TAKE A GOD AND THAT WHERE I COME IN!" Black Star yelled.  
"Fine if only a god can might as well let me try." Death the kid said.

Everyone decide that they had nothing to lose if they tried. Maka tried with black star first but when he grab hold of her she was to heavy for him to lift. Black Star started saying there was something wrong but no one was listening next Maka change for Death the kid it seem that she didn't have a problem.

"Well kid it seem you can wield Maka."  
"Look like it."  
"Kid why not become Maka mister since you are the only one that can other them her mother."  
"I don't have a problem with that what about you Maka?"

Maka was in the two sword form her reflection of one half of her showed up.

"I don't have a problem with that."  
"Okay from now on, Kid your mister, and to celebrate why not have a party for your weapons kid people should know about your wonderful weapons that you have."

Kid look at his twin pistols then at his new weapon. He thought about it for a minute then turn to his father and said.

"Sure why know."  
"Kay then party will be a month from now so we have time to make plans."

* * *

wow done didnt think i get it done in time for Christmas

well this chapter is a present to the people that are reading the story

merry Christmas everyone

**i dont own soul eater or bleach or the photo that was use in the story** only the plot ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

_Balance between left and right, perfect symmetry. That what most important in this world._  
**_-Death the Kid_**

* * *

**Recap:**  
Maka was in the two sword form her reflection of one half of her showed up.  
"I don't have a problem with that."  
"Okay from now on, Kid your mister, and to celebrate why not have a party for your weapons kid people should know about your wonderful weapons that you have."  
Kid look at his twin pistols then at his new weapon. He thought about it for a minute then turn to his father and said.  
"Sure why not."  
"Kay then party will be a month from now so we have time to make plans."

* * *

_**A Sound Soul Dwells Within a Sound Mind and a Sound Body**_

* * *

"Well you should go now the teacher and i will plan the party now." Lord Death said.  
"honey put your hair-ties first." Kami yelled.  
"okay mama." Maka

Maka started to put her hair in pitailes. Her hair slowly change back and clothes and body shape change back as well. As her firend walk out. They walk around for about half an hour.

"I'm so bored" Blackstar complianed.  
"Then why not go play some basketball?" Soul asked. "You still have't beaten me. "  
"I'M A GOD AND I WON'T GO EASY ON YOU"  
"That what you said last time."  
"Damara seru",_ (shut up)_ Blackstar muttered.  
"Do you mind if we join?" asked Kid.  
"Not at all" Tusbaki said.  
"Sure why not." Soul replied.  
"But waitl there seven of us."  
"Then I'll stand out" said Maka.  
"Then it setteled." 'Good I don't have to play.' thought Maka  
"Okay let get home change then meet at the park in half hour." said Tusbaki.

Maka pov

Soul and I rode on his orange motorcycle all the way to the apartments once we go ther I change into a black hooded sweater with DWMA on the front, I was too lazy to put on a shirt. Black booty shorts with grey flat combat boots, and put my hair in a high ponytail. Since i wasn't going to play I was going to bring my current book I'm reading The Captive by L. J. Smith, _(the secret circle series and dont own)_ and my ipod.

"Soul you ready?" I yelled out.  
"Yea yea, you know cool guy need there time right?" he replied, as he was walking out of his room.  
I rolled my eyes. "yea whatever let go okay."  
"Y-yea"

Did Soul stutter must be my imagination. We get on his motorcycle and headed to the park.

Soul pov

As Maka and i arrived home, I walked into my room. I looked around my room and tryed to figer out how to walk to the closet without falling, _(this took about 15 min)_ as I was changing into brown cargo pants, black t-shirl, and white tennie shoes.I heard:

"Soul you ready?"  
Dang she so annoying at times.  
"Yea yea, you know cool guy need there time right?" I yelled.  
I started to walk out if my room and saw Maka. 'Dang she look cute in that, wait what I shouldn't be thinking this, she a flat-chest bookworm, but this isn't how she really look like Fuck!' I thought.  
"yea whatever let go okay."  
"Y-yea" 'fuck i stuttered.'

**At park**

**everyone clothing**

**Tusbaki**- dark grey yoga pants,white t-shirt with a green undershirt, green tennie shoes. with stack braid._(dont know youtube it, it by Cute Girls Hairstyles)_

**Blackstar**- grey t-shirt, dark blue shorts, midnight blue tennie shows

**Kid**- shirtless which showed his six pack black shorts, black tennie shoes

**Patty**- sky blue shorts yellow tank-top with giraffes yellow tennie shows

**Liz**- black sweatpants pink tank top belly shirt pink and white tennie shows Hair-Wrapped Rope Braid _(dont know youtube it, it by Cute Girls Hairstyles)_

**Normal pov**

Kid and Blackstar were shooting hoop to past the time, as for Tusbaki she was talking to Liz and Patty getting better to know each other.

"So what weapon are you?" Liz asked.  
"kusarigama, a smoke bomb, a 5 pointed giant ninja star, and a short ninja blade the size of a katana." answered Tusbaki.  
"THAT SO COOL." Patty yrlled.  
"So who the teams?" a voice yelled out.

Everyone stop what they were doing to look at who voice they heard, whitch turn out to be Soul voice.

"Don't know we never chosne yet." Stated Tusbaki.  
"Then it only right if I'm captain, as well as Blackstar." Soul spoken out.  
"Right you are" Blackstar side with.  
"What are you say that we shouldn't be captains? question Liz. As she pointed to herself and her sister.  
"Of course" Soul and Blackstar said at the same time.

Then Maka started to look at everyone arguing with each other but Tusbaki and Kid. They just watching as well, they decide to walk to Maka. Then Maka saw how Kid was dress and a small blush grew on her face. As well as kid when is saw he look at her, and how she dress. Tusbali was only one to notice these two.

"Fine let have Maka decide." Soul said "Why me?" Maka question.  
"Cause your not playing so it make it easier." Liz stated.  
"Fine I pick Kid and Tusbaki."  
"What why" Blackstar yelled.  
"Becuase there not making a big deal about being captain."  
"Fine" Everyone agreed.

* * *

**Teams:**

**A** - _Tusbaki, Patty, Blackstar_

**B** - _Kid, Liz, Soul_

* * *

okay im ending it here

and ill let u pick what team win

just review the winner

and can u take my poll please i love to here wat u think

and sorry i toke me so long to update

im in tennis and lot of school work and the worst of them all writer-block

ill try to update as soon as i can on both stories.


	8. Chapter 8

_youre a funny boy a funny funny funny boy_  
_when will you realize, that youre just a toy _  
_youre just a toy, you funny boy _  
_who make people laugh, give people joy _  
_but youre just a toy, to be thrown in the trash _  
_and then you will find, when your ideas do clash _  
_youre a funny boy ill give you that _  
_a funny funny boy but that just that _  
_hey funny funny funny _  
_boy im sorry so sorry but you still just my toy _

_**-the broken (laughter)**_

* * *

**A Sound Soul Dwells Within a Sound Mind and a Sound Body**

* * *

**recap:**

"Fine let have Maka decide." Soul said "Why me?" Maka question.  
"Cause your not playing so it make it easier." Liz stated.  
"Fine I pick Kid and Tusbaki."  
"What why" Blackstar yelled.  
"Becuase there not making a big deal about being captain."  
"Fine" Everyone agreed.

* * *

**Normal pov**

"Now that I'm not needed i will go to that bench over there." Maka said.  
As the saw Maka walk off Blackstar said:  
"But were going to make this interesting."

**Maka pov**

I abandon the other to read Captive. And started my ipod, i still don't know why people think i listen to opera.I mean really opera, whatever. I put it on shuffle and Im not your boyfriend baby by 3Oh!3

_Yeah, I can't grant your every wish Yeah, I'm not your knight in shining armor_

Oh my favorite part was coming, I look at the other it seem that they were to into the game to pay any attention so i sung the part.

_Kill the lights. These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks. It feels right. All these asphyxiated, self-medicated. Take the white pill you'll feel alright_

I closed my eyes to sing the rest of the song. When i open my eyes it seem that the other didn't hear me but i look toward the gate and there were three five year old girls coming in the distance.

'Thank you Lord Death, I really don't think they should be hearing that song.'

But I did have the craving to sing some more so look through my ipod to sing something i Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace, no, Flashing light by Kanye west, no, Airplains by BOB, I can't rap, Glitter by Another Infinity F.T. Mayumi Morinaga Yes.

_Fukishi tsunasa bokura no chikyuu wa Kirameita toki wo nazotte dekita Mizu sabaku ni dekitara guu to Tada aeteiru nokosarete ikimono_

About a min later I felt a tug on my arm to see that it was girls from earlier.

I pick up a little girl and put her on my lab and continued the song. and the other sat next to me. I knew they were waiting for me to sing again but since was sing with the music i hum out the music that was playing but quickly it replace with a voice to hear.

Next i sung Never Knew I Needed, Breakaway and many others. Currently sing Worry About You by 2am Club

_Broken lover yes I made you Believe that I would be the one to heal you And if you go now out that doorway I won't say you're wrong But you know that I'll worry about you_

* * *

Okay sorry for the long wait and this being a filler

but i gave 2 good news and 1 bad new but it not that bad

good new 1- Tennis is over so i have more time to write and since summer almost here that help too

bad news - but i might not update until summer so yea but that about a month

good news 2- and i try to do daily updates went that happens **key word try**


	9. Chapter 9

**Stretching while eating cookies; Best way to get in shape **

**-Yujin (friend)**

* * *

_**recap:**_

_I pick up a little girl and put her on my lab and continued the song. and the other sat next to me. I knew they were waiting for me to sing again but since was sing with the music i hum out the music that was playing but quickly it replace with a voice to hear._

_Next i sung Never Knew I Needed, Breakaway and many others. Currently sing Worry About You by 2am Club_

_Broken lover yes I made you Believe that I would be the one to heal you And if you go now out that doorway I won't say you're wrong But you know that I'll worry about you_

* * *

**A Sound Soul Dwells Within a Sound Mind and a Sound Body**

* * *

**Normal pov**

As Maka was singing the other decided to end the game with Tusbaki team winning. As they made there way to Maka they saw her singing.

"Wow, she really good." Tusbaki said.  
"I thought she would listen to Opera music" Soul Said.  
"Question why dose everyone think that?" Blackstar asked.  
"It Maka dose she seem that she would listen to whatever she singing now?"  
"Yea, it seem normal to me"  
"Don't forget you grew up with her"  
'Yea but i still don't see why"  
But they continued to bicker "Oh Tusbaki," Tusbaki turn to Liz." What your dare for us?"  
"Oh right the dare, okay let me think."

**Tusbaki pov**

"Oh right the dare, okay let me think."

'Well Kid and Liz I don't know well but i think i let Blackstar think something up for Soul, I guess i Let Patty think of something for Liz that just leaves Kid but what can i do...' Then I remember about earlier before we played 'okay, i got it.'

"Okay, I have thought of something, But first Blackstar you get to give Soul his Dare and Patty give one to her nee-chan. Then I'll give one to kid. Blackstar you first"  
"Okay... I got it Soul you must streak around the school tomorrow."  
Soul face paled.  
"Your kidding right?" "Nope."  
"Well it not gonna happen."  
"We see about that."  
"Okay patty what do you want me to do."  
"Take me to the zoo to see giraffe."  
"Okay, we do that tomorrow okay?"  
"Yea."  
"Tusbaki what mine?"  
"Come here."

**Liz pov**

As kid walk up to here Tusbaki whisper something in his ear. A second later he was bright red what does he have to do."

**Normal pov**

"What I can't do that!"  
"It your dare so go now and do it."  
"Is it that bad."  
"Yea!"  
"No."  
"Dude, if it Tusbaki it can't be that bad."  
"Yea."  
"What did you tell him."  
"Not going to say he has to do it now anyways."  
"Why anyways."  
"I tell you afterwards."  
"Kid just do it, it cant be that bad can it."  
"Fine"

As they all walked up to Maka. She had her eyes closed and to into the song to notice them coming but that didn't stop the girls they thought something was going to happen and they were right.

Broken lover, yes, I made you. Believe that I would be the one to heal you. And if you go now, Out that doorway I won't say you're wrong. But you know that I worry about you

Maka finish the song slowly opening her eyes to see the girl smiling at her but to also see a punvh of grinning friend that she didn't want to ever hear her sing.

"How much did you guy hear?" Maka asked.  
"that whole song." Soul plainly said.  
"No, no you didn't, please tell me you didn't"  
"sorry cant" Tsubaki said.  
"but either way your a great singer" kid said and he walked up to her as he grap her chin tilt it so she was facing him his face coming closer and closer as the second rolled by but Soul had had to kill it "Kid what do you think your doing?" Soul angery said.

* * *

**Yes finish with this chapter **

**Now let see if i can do daily update **

**Mostly likely not **

**but we see what happen but i try**


	10. Chapter 10

_**All good men are either taken, gay, or fictional characters **_

_**-unknown**_

* * *

_**recap:**_  
_"How much did you guy hear?" Maka asked._  
_"that whole song." Soul plainly said._  
_"No, no you didn't, please tell me you didn't"_  
_"sorry cant" Tsubaki said._  
_"but either way your a great singer" kid said and he walked up to her as he grap her chin tilt it so she was facing him his face coming closer and closer as the second rolled by but Soul had had to kill it "Kid what do you think your doing?" Soul angery said._

* * *

**A Sound Soul Dwells Within a Sound Mind and a Sound Body**

* * *

**Patty pov**

"Kid what do you think your doing?" Soul angerly said.  
'Oooooh trouble' i thought

**Liz pov**

"Kid what do you think your doing?" Soul angery said.  
'so this is what tusbaki want him to do love triangle not as nice as you think she would be.' I thought

**Tusbaki pov**

"Kid what do you think your doing?" Soul angery said.  
'what is soul doing the is his dare' i ran up to him to stop the fight but black star stop me he even had a fark ora arounf him what going on her

**Black star pov**

"Kid what do you think your doing?" Soul angery said.  
'Kid what the hell no one get close to my sister,' tusbaki was getting ready to stop the fight but i'm not going to let her. 'I so going to kill you kid.

**Soul pov**

"Kid what do you think your doing?" I angery asked.  
I grap on to his shoulder barley contorting my anger to punch the fuck out of this guy, better be like a cat an have nine lives your going to need them.

**Kid pov**

"Kid what do you think your doing?" Soul angery said.  
Soul grap on to my shoulder barely contorting his anger to punch the hell out of me.  
Disappointment enter my mind, 'd-don't tell me that i was really going to kiss her was i.'

**Maka pov**

"but either way your a great singer" Kid said and walked up to me as he grap my chin tilt it so I was facing Him looking into his sun yellow eyes but then,  
"Kid what do you think your doing?" Soul angery said.  
Soul grap on to his shoulder barly contorling his anger to punch the hell out of him.'soul i hate you at this every moment, w-wh-what dont tell me i wanted to kiss kid no that can't be right I NO NO NO Maka don't be thinking about this.'

**Normal pov**

"so do you mine explaining yourself."  
"Sissy there scareing me."  
"Me too."  
"Me three."  
"okay guys stop, now that i think about it I never got your name."  
"i'm Tsugumi Harudori."  
"Meme Tatane is my name"  
"Anya Hepburn is mine."  
"Well it getting late I'll take you home. And we talk about this later kay now where do you two live." as all four of them left with the girls point in the direction that they live in.  
"Now kid explain."

**SPOILER if u have not read chapter 108**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Past this is the spoiler non-bold is spoiler**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

but i just read the chapter and found out asura is kid brother i feel so behind grrr

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Past this you are safe from reading spoiler .**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**wow i never thought but i feel stupid since it dose make scene i mean really how did i not make the connection**


	11. Chapter 11

_**There's no difference between giving up and giving in, **_

_**except one's a sugar-coated, pansy-ass excuse and one's an act of a coward **_

_**-Kodochi Kurokami (Fanfiction Author)**_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"Well it getting late, I'll take you home. And we talk about this later kay now where do you three live." as all four of them left with the girls point in the direction that they live in._  
_"Now kid explain."_

* * *

**A Sound Soul Dwells Within a Sound Mind and a Sound Body**

* * *

**With Maka normal pov**

"Sissy, who were those scary people?" Tsugumi asked.  
"Yea, the white one with the white hair scared me the most he had teeth like a shark." Anya exclaim.  
"they big meanies." Meme said.  
"They are mean people, but the are people with good heart after all they are good friends of mine." Maka replied.  
"Sissy was that your boyfriend?"Tsugumi asked.  
"WHAT?!"  
"The one with the weired hair. Is he?"  
"Sissy, is he like your prince?" Meme  
"Uhh." I didn't know what to say. 'How did I get this to happen to me, it not like anything was going to happen right? Right?' I knew my face was getting hot 'Why, why me?'"Never mind that where do we head from here?"  
"That way." they pointed to different direction.  
"Okay, how about we drop of Meme first okay? And your house was this way."  
"Yep, sissy."

**With others Normal pov**

"Okay, Kid explain yourself!" blackstar and Soul demanded.  
"Guys, would you ease up on him." Liz tried to reason.  
"And why should we."  
"It cause it his dare." Tsubaki answered.  
"What, that was his dare." Blackstar scream out.  
"Yep, now that we got that over with, tell me why were you making this a big deal?"  
Blackstar look at Soul. Soul look and blackstar.

**Soul pov**

'Crap what do I tell them and I don't want a guy to kiss my girl, they won't believe that it cause she my partners. Maka hasn't made big deal about when I dated Jacqueline or whenever Blair starts doing something perverted. Now that I think about it, they might believe me after all I just go out with hot girls and Maka not hot just in her other form (A/n: really soul really) so I should be okay.'

**Blackstar pov**

'Do they really need to ask after all she my sister. And Kid was going to kiss my best friend, if anyway going to the going to have to be approve by me. A god know who worthy and who is not, so they better not be thinking they can get past me.'

**Normal pov**

"That because she my partners!" Soul exclaim.  
"She my sister." Blackstar yelled.

* * *

**sorry it short i try to make this longer  
next time  
well i try updateing tomorrow **  
**please r+r**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Just how many times must I strain my voice before it will reach you? And yet, nowhere in this world can there be anyone who knows me better than you._**  
**_-Zangetsu _**

**_(bleach)_**

* * *

**_recap:_**  
_Soul pov 'Crap what do I tell them and I don't want a guy to kiss my girl, they won't believe that it cause she my partners. Maka hasn't made big deal about when I dated Jacqueline or whenever Blair starts doing something perverted. Now that I think about it, they might believe me after all I just go out with hot girls and Maka not hot just in her other form so I should be okay.'_  
_Blackstar pov 'Do they really need to ask after all she my sister. And Kid was going to kiss my best friend, if anyway going to the going to have to be approve by me. A god know who worthy and who is not, so they better not be thinking they can get past me.'_  
_Normal pov "That because she my partners!" Soul exclaim._  
_"She my sister." Blackstar yelled._

* * *

**A Sound Soul Dwells Within a Sound Mind and a Sound Body**

* * *

**Normap pov**

"Blackstar you cant protect her forever."  
"And Soul, that doesn't matter. She has never made big deal about when a girl like you. What right do you have?"  
"So your telling me, I can't protect my sister"  
"And I can't protect my meister."  
"I'm not saying that, what she trying to say that she can defended herself and there are going to be time that she need to do stuff by herself."  
"And your not going to be with her 24/7."  
"And did you forget that Tusbaki said I had to do my dare right away."  
"How didn't you put that together?"  
"Stupid Stupid."  
"Now Tsubaki why did you want them to kiss?"  
"I tell you later okay."  
"Fine as long at I know."  
"You will don't worry."

**with maka**

She was able to take all the girl home. She didn't know if the other were still in the park or they went home but since they may have been fighting it would be a good guess that they were still there, so she started to the park.

'Now I have time to think, but was Kid really going to kiss me.' her head was going to explode if she didn't know, but it wasn't the part that was killing her the most. 'The thing I don't get is why Soul got so angry,' and secretly why he didn't let the kiss happen that what was really killing her.

**few minute later**

Maka finally reach the park to see everyone in a grumpy mood, as she walk to them she had a noticeable blush across her face.

"Maka."

Everyone thought were drawn toward her.

"So did a fight happen."  
"Argument yes fist no."  
"Okay, so."  
"Uhh, Maka sorry for earlier it was my dare for losing."  
"Ohh."

Maka was a little disappointed since it was a dare, but was okay and has her mind rest from over thinking about kid.

"I under stand I'm glad that you understand Maka."  
"How can you be cool with it."  
"None of your business."  
"Okay, fine"

**as they were exiting the park**

"Kid."  
"Yea."  
"Since your my mister we should practice."  
"That seem like a good idea."  
"How about we practice tomorrow after school."  
"Sure that seem okay."  
"well bye guys."

* * *

**well this longer then the last chapter**  
**but not by much sorry**  
**and finally im done with part**  
**i couldnt think off was to put in the last few chapter**  
**but i know were i going with this**  
**okay okay**  
**now please r+r**


	13. Chapter 13

_**It doesn't matter who you are or where you come from...**_  
_**or how much money you've got in your pocket...**_  
_**because tonight and every night after...**_  
_**you can be whoever it is that you wanna be(:**_  
_**Lady Gaga**_

* * *

_**Racap:**_

_"Kid."_  
_"Yea."_  
_"Since your my mister we should practice."_  
_"That seem like a good idea."_  
_"How about we practice tomorrow after school."_  
_"Sure that seem okay."_  
_"well bye guys."_

* * *

**A Sound Soul Dwells Within a Sound Mind and a Sound Body**

* * *

**the next day**

**Maka pov**

Waking up to my alarm clock.  
"Grr, shut up!"  
It took me a few trys to final turn it off."  
"Well to day my turn to cook.  
I went to the bath room to take a quick shower, blow dye my hair, brush it out, brush teeth. I walk to my dresser and pick out usual outfit. I went to the kitchen to cook breakfast making biscuits and gravy with a small bowl of fruit and apple juice.I look at the time to see I had about 20 minute left and soul was still asleep.

'God, I not a maid of him.'

I woke him up almost everyday other then when he has to cook which is weekends.

'Dang it, would he ever do anything for himself.'

I decided to lay his food on the table and see how late he be today. I walk out ready to walk to school since soul going to need his motorcycle, and since the school was 15 min away. Half-way there I saw my mother.

"Mama," I called out. But I guess she didn't hear me so I decided to run up to her and hug her from behind she was startled at first but calm down.  
"Maka, what are you doing here? Arn't you suppose to have school?"  
'Yea, I'm heading there now."  
"Maka, where Soul?"  
"Sleeping. I'm not going to wake him up."  
"That my girl."  
"Haha." I sarcastically laugh.  
"Oh Maka, don't you have a motorcycle?"  
"No soul dose thought."  
"Well then I'm glad since, I was planing on getting you one."  
"What!? Really!?"  
"Yep, how about after school today?"  
"Sorry, but I have to train with kid today."  
"Ohh, I know how about I call lord death and tell him that you should get use to be a weapon again since you were transform for a while."  
"Are you sure?"  
'Yea, after all I am his favorite mister."  
"Kay, mama."

Her mother wall up to a window

"42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door."  
"Ohh, hello Kami what can I do for you?"  
"Well Death, I want to having Maka practice her weapon for a little, since it been a while, is it okay that she doesn't come?"  
"Ohh, of course that find. For how long?"  
"Well we should be done after lunch, then we head to the school."  
"Okay, see you later then."

**at dwma half an hour soul pov**

_'How dare that girl not wake me up, I mean cool guy need girl to do thing for them "many things"'_ I thought.

As I enter the school and walked to classes I didn't want to deal with this. I walked throught the door to see everyone staring at me.

_'Man what with these people.'_

"Soul? I thought you went on a mission." Stain said.  
"No, why?"  
"Well Maka not here."  
"Huh, well I don't know where she went."

Soul walked to he seat that was close to Tsubaki and Blackstar.  
"Soul did something happen to Maka." Tsubaki question as Blackstar nodding in the background.  
"No, not that I know anyways."  
"Huh strange." but Tsubaki was a little calm she know Maka was smart.

**_some people whisper normal pov_**

"Why soul here?  
"I know right .  
"After all maka would be here but not soul.  
"I say something big happen.  
"I bet.  
"So well i dont care.  
"I glad she not here.  
"Why.  
"Cause that leave Soul by himself and i dont have competition for his affection."  
"Ohh that right they are always together."

**normal pov**

Maka and Kami were having the best mother-daughter day. Maka now wearing a red mini flowing dress with a black think belt, black leather jacket, golden necklace, black ankle boots. Kami was wearing a white button up shirt with black skinny jeans, a long black jacket and black leather boots.

"So Maka, how your partner, Soul was it?"  
"Yea, he good."  
"Have you been able to get close to kid

Maka just look away from her mother a little to quickly to this, Kami thought something was up.

"Maka, what is it?"

"Well..."

Maka ended up telling her mother what happen yesterday, Maka look away from her mother who was smiling like crazy. She knew this was going to happen but not this quickly anyway.

"So Maka, you have feeling for your mister."

Maka couldn't answer, but she did give a little nod.

"Well Maka, what are you going to do?  
"I going to do nothing."  
"Why nothing?"  
"Well I know that he doesn't like me that way and why would he after all be as two partners that are amazing they gorgeous, one smart the other goofy and they know him well, I don't."  
"Well Maka you did just become his partners few day ago, and they known him longer, and you haven't know him long, and you are beautiful."  
"Mama that only when I'm in my true form and I not likely to live like that."  
"Why that?"  
"Well it dangerous to be like that."  
"Maka you can be like that if you want after all it a life you living and if it cause that I said to never take it of it cause you were little."  
"Well I have to think about that okay."  
"Well let get your motorcycle and the we go train after all you do need to practice being a weapon again."

After another half an hour Maka had a few more new clothe and a black motorcycles with red trimming that was so nice that no other can compete with. It also turn out that the red trimming was light up. (think something like the tron bike how the light up)

"Mama we should really train."  
"Okay okay."

* * *

_**okay sorry  
iwas going to update  
but my family is in town and i dont want them to kno that i write  
everythin i ever do is either made fun of  
or they tell me that they dont thing i be good at it  
since they never seem me do anythin good  
so yea**_  
_****__**and sont say that i should have know my family dont tell me anything  
until like twenty min before**_  
r+r


	14. Chapter 14

**Stop waiting for prince charming.  
GET UP AND FIND HIM  
the poor idiot may be stuck in a tree or something**.  
_**-unknown**_

* * *

**Recap:**"Mama we should really train."  
"Okay okay."

* * *

**A Sound Soul Dwells Within a Sound Mind and a Sound Body**

* * *

**With Maka**

Maka and her mother return to they training ground that she use when she was little. Nothing has change at all, but the flower were twice no three time more then there use to be.

"Ready to begin?" Kami asked.  
"Mama, how are we going to train after all papa was the one of taught me?" question her daughter.  
"Don't worry I got that covered."  
"uhh, okay."

**at dwma**

_**Ding Dong Dead Dong**_

"Finally that over!"  
"I know"  
"What should we do we do have some free time to pass."  
"Hey soul, where Maka?"  
"I don't know, but it good not getting Maka-chop."  
"Yea, you would have been hit by now."  
"Hey liz."  
"Hmm."  
"Can I talk to you in private."  
"Uhh, yea."

Tsubaki and Liz walk away from the other.

They continued the random conversation until...

"WHAT."

Everyone look at Liz to see the biggest grin on her face but was covered by Tsubaki hand.

Tsubaki whisper something to her Liz as she nod too. Tsubaki said something else with Liz nodding her head crazy as the walked back to the others.

"What was with the yell onee-chan?"  
"Oh, nothing that you needed to worry about."

But everyone thought the same thing 'that a total lie.'

**early with the two girls**

As Tsubaki and Liz got far away from the others.

"So what did you need to talk about?" Liz asked.  
"Well remember yesterday?" Tsubaki replied.  
"The fight or the almost kiss?"  
"Yea, do you know why i told kid to do that."  
"Cause it would be funny, why are you asking this?"  
"That not the reason."  
"Then, what was it."  
"When you were fight with Blackstar and soul about being captains."  
"Yea?"  
"Well when kid and I were walking to Maka, they were blushing being next each other, they were not able to look at each other."  
"So?" Liz started to get an idea but still had doubt.  
"I think they like each other and it also the reason that kid is able to handle her weapon form."  
"WHAT." Liz was happy that someone else thought this two. Tsubaki covered her mouth.  
"Okay are you going to be quite."  
"Liz nod are you going to help me get them together, I want to be an auntie."

nodding crazy they whey walked back with big smile on there face

"What was with the yell, onee-chan?" Patty asked.  
"Oh nothing that you need to worry about." Liz answered.

'That is a total lie.'

_**ding dong dead dong**_

'I guess back to class.'

* * *

sorry about not updateing when my family was here  
i didnt know that my parent were going to make me go help with my sister  
she was moving into a new apartment and since the place is big  
i sayed in town with her so yea  
but when i got back i got lazy so i didnt want to write for a while  
sorry about that

**ALSO I OWN NOTHING OF SOUL EATER**


End file.
